


dazzling wind

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Musim semi Leopold datang dan berlalu begitu saja. Asta/Yuno/Leopold.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	dazzling wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Alternate Universe. Asta/Yuno. seems like unrequited feelings from Leopold.

Musim semi adalah musim di mana orang-orang berbondong melakukan _hanami_. Mereka akan melihat bunga sakura, menggelar tikar di bawah dan mengadakan piknik sederhana. Terkadang juga mengambil potret sebagai bukti kenangan.

Dan itulah mengapa Leopold menyesal, karena hanya mampu mengabadikannya dalam ingatan.

Hari ke-tujuh musim semi, pengunjung yang melakukan _hanami_ mulai berkurang. Leopold menunggu kakaknya datang karena ia tersasar. Dia baru pindah ke daerah ini, dan dia lupa bahwa buta arah adalah penyakitnya sejak lama. Jadilah ia menunggu di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan sepi. Entah di mana ia sekarang.

Sebelum dirinya, ada seseorang yang telah berada di sana. Ia membaca buku sambil sesekali menyematkan rambut keritingnya ke telinga karena mengganggu. Dengan sopan Leopold bertanya padanya,

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu."

Ia menggeser posisi. Leopold melihatnya lagi, kali ini memperhatikan dengan seksama. Apa dia orang sini juga, ya?

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iya."

Dingin sekali. Apa dia punya teman?

Ia lalu menutup buku, merasakan bahwa Leopold menatapnya secara terus-menerus. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Em, bukankah bahaya kalau perempuan sepertimu sendirian?"

"Aku ini laki-laki."

"EEEEHHH?!" Leo terkejut. Dia salah sangka. Habisnya, cantiknya bagai bidadari surga. Bulu matanya juga panjang. Selain itu ia memakai mantel yang agak besar walau pahanya terlihat kecil dibalut kain celana.

"Maaf sudah salah menduga."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa."

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

Ia tersenyum. Pipinya agak merona. "Pacarku."

Leopold ber-oh ria. Menurutnya wajar pemuda semanis itu punya pacar. Malah lebih heran kalau dia tidak memilikinya. "Apa sudah lama menunggu? Kalau tidak keberatan, kakakku bisa mengantarmu juga."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dia sudah berjanji akan menjemput di sini."

Kira-kira, pacarnya itu orang seperti apa, ya? Dia terlihat sangat percaya padanya. Melihat dari lelaki itu sih, mungkin seseorang yang kaya. Bisa jadi artis atau pengusaha. Dengan wajah semanis itu ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja. Hah. Betapa beruntung orang yang memilikinya.

"Kau menunggu kakakmu, ya?"

"Iya. Er—aku belum tahu namamu. Maaf kalau lancang. Aku Leo."

"Yuno."

"Oh, Yuno. Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Leo sendiri? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku baru pindah hari ini. Aku tersesat." Leopold malu menceritakan bagian itu. Sama sekali tidak keren.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Jalan di kota ini memang agak membingungkan."

"Iya, ' _kan_?! Aku tidak ingat sama sekali jalan yang kulewati!" Akhirnya Leopold bisa berbagi penderitaan yang sama. Yuno mendengar ceritanya dari awal. Leopold mengikuti seorang anak-anak melihat _hanami_. Begitu sadar ia sudah tersesat. Beruntung bisa menghubungi kakaknya.

"Pasti asyik ya, punya saudara. Aku selalu sendirian sebelumnya."

"Eh, maaf mengingatkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Yuno menggeleng. Seolah mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar. "Sekarang aku punya Asta, sih. Rencananya kami akan pindah ke tempat baru karena pekerjaannya."

_Oh. Nama pacarnya Asta._

"Kalian hidup bersama?" Leopold berkedip. Jarang sekali ada yang begitu. Mungkin memang jadi budaya di sini, tapi tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Berbagi tempat tinggal yang sama dengan dua orang beserta isi pikiran yang berbeda menurutnya cukup sulit. Bohong kalau mereka tidak pernah berselisih. Tapi nyatanya Yuno masih bertahan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka pasti saling mencintai, huh?

Yuno menjawab tenang. "Sudah dua tahun ini."

Kelopak sakura tertiup angin ke arah mereka, Yuno menutup mata secara refleks. Hari ini angin berembus lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Yuno, maaf lama!"

Tak bisa dilukiskan betapa Leopold menyukai senyuman laki-laki yang baru ia temui. Yuno beranjak, memberi lengkungan tipis kepadanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku duluan, Leo."

"Yuno, itu orangnya?"

Yuno mengangguk, berlari ke arah Asta tanpa peduli Leopold tengah mengalami syok. Yah, bagaimana mengatakannya. Yuno itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Kenapa dia sukanya dengan orang yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Memangnya dia bisa membuat Yuno bahagia? Lihat, dia saja hanya membawa sepeda. Yuno duduk di jok belakang sambil tertawa. Asta di depannya juga sama, menanggapi dengan penuh sukacita. Mereka menuju ke arah Leopold sebentar sebelum pergi.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Yuno, ya!"

Senyuman Yuno ketika membonceng sepeda Asta tidak akan pernah Leopold lupa. Dia tampak anggun sambil memeluk erat pinggang lelaki yang disebut sebagai pacarnya. Mereka pergi melewati Leopold yang masih tak percaya. Menembus angin dan guguran kelopak sakura. Seperti pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun jua. Kian lama menghilang dari ujung pandangnya.

Begitu indah.

* * *

_Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh berguguran_

_Dan aku mulai melangkah ke seberang musim semi_

_Menggenggam erat mimpi yang kujanjikan di musim semi itu_

_Menyimpannya dalam hati, bunga sakura pun menari-nari_

_Ikimonogakari -_ _Sakura_


End file.
